


Long Night

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, because when is it not, its fluff, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd tries to get Tord to go to sleep.





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! I am back with more fluff! As usual, I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day!

The clock currently read 3:50am, but Tord didn’t pay any attention to that. 

 

He never paid attention to the time. Sometimes, it was an honest accident. Sometimes he just happened to lose track of time while he was working and really didn’t intend to stay up that late. Sometimes he would wake up from a horrific nightmare and would end up staying up until morning came. However, most nights he would purposely ignore the clock. He would continue to focus on his work, not paying any mind to other things like sleeping or eating. What he was working on always came first. And that annoyed Edd  _ so  _ much. 

 

Edd was fully aware of how little Tord cared for himself. He would always catch him up in the ridiculously early hours of the morning working on some invention. And trying to get his boyfriend to actually stop working and go to sleep is like trying to give a cat a bath. And he’d know how well that works out first-hand. 

 

So when he woke up to go to the bathroom, he was not at all surprised to find Tord’s bedroom light on. Mostly, he was just disappointed and a  _ little _ fed up. 

 

After getting a can of his beloved cola, he walked over to Tord’s bedroom door and knocked on it three times. After receiving no answer(presumably because Tord had headphones on), he opened the door and walked inside. 

 

“Hey, Tord,” Edd greeted. However, Tord didn’t see he was there. He was too engrossed in his work to notice him. 

 

“Tord!” Edd repeated louder. Yet again, he got no answer. This prompted him to tap on the other’s shoulder from behind. Tord jolted and practically jumped out of his seat. After calming down from the mini heart attack he got, he paused his music and turned around to look at Edd.

 

“E-Edward-!” He stammered out, still not over the initial surprise of having his shoulder tapped on out of seemingly nowhere. “When did you come in here?” 

 

“Just a few moments ago,” Edd answered casually. “Why are you still up?”   
  
“I am working on something,” Tord replied, motioning to the blueprints laid out on his desk. 

 

“Aren’t you always working on something?” Edd took a sip of his cola. 

 

“Well...yes. My work is important to me.” Tord glanced back at his blueprints. “Did you need something?”   
  
“Hmmm...yeah, actually! I need you to get some sleep for once!” Edd set his cola down on Tord’s nightstand and crossed his arms like a disappointed mother. Tord huffed softly. He was used to Edd’s scolding about how he needs to get more sleep and how he needs to eat more. Though it was annoying, it was kind of nice to know that someone cared about him that much. But, even though fatigue was starting to eat away at him a bit, he still wanted to keep working. Maybe if he keeps insisting he’s fine Edd will just give up and leave him alone.

 

“Well...I will,” Tord lied to try and get out of Edd’s admonishing. Of course, Edd didn’t believe him. 

 

“Toooooord!” He started. “I’ve heard that from you so many times! And then I check on you and you’re  _ still  _ awake!” 

 

“As I said before, my work is important to me,” Tord replied, turning back to his desk. “I’ll be fine, Edward. Don’t worry about me.” 

 

“You say that so many times too!” Edd pouted a bit. “Come oooon, go to sleep!” 

 

Tord sighed and turned around, trying to not look at Edd’s face. He knew that the other was going to try to pull some puppy dog eyes or something to try and convince him to go to bed.    
  


“Edward...really, I am fine,” he dismissed. His dismissive answer irritated Edd even more. A thought flashed in his mind of him grabbing his can of cola and dumping it on Tord’s blueprints. But he would  _ never  _ do that. First off, Tord would probably kill him. Second off, it was a waste of good cola. He let out a loud and exasperated sigh. 

 

“Well, I’m not gonna leave until you agree to get rest!” He sat on Tord’s bed to further prove his point. Tord sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. At least Edd hasn’t physically picked him up and thrown him into bed yet. Yet. 

 

“Alright. I hope you enjoy watching me work.” Tord turned back to his desk and started to work again. Though, it was a little harder to focus. Not because of someone watching him, though. Sometimes Tom will come in and watch him work on stuff and he has no problem with it. The problem lies in the fact that it’s  _ Edd  _ watching him work. And it just so happens that Edd has the cutest face on the goddamn planet, which makes it pretty hard to focus. And it gets even worse when Edd gives him puppy dog eyes. Tord could feel the other’s pleading gaze on him. It was getting harder and harder to resist the temptation of laying in bed with Edd and just drifting off to sleep for a bit. In that moment, the thought was so comforting. But he tried to force it out of his mind and keep working.

 

The more he worked, the more he could feel himself slowly lose his mind. And it was only because  _ Edd  _ was here giving him those damn puppy dog eyes. He had been doing it for the past twenty minutes and Tord’s ability to be stubborn(along with his energy) was dwindling. Soon enough, he couldn’t take it anymore. He let out an exhausted sigh and gently set his head down on the desk. After a bit he brought his head back up to look at Edd. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine. You win,” Tord mumbled as he stood up. 

 

“Yay!” Edd cheered and laid back in Tord’s bed. Tord stumbled over to the bed and laid next to Edd, rubbing his eyes. It hadn’t occurred to him that he had a massive headache until just now. Edd quickly got up to turn the lights off before settling back down in bed next to Tord. Almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian and hugged him close. Edd couldn’t see it in the dark, but Tord’s face was a bright red. Affection was always such a foreign concept to him. He muttered a, “Good night, Edward,” before he closed his eyes. Edd grinned and ran a hand through Tord’s hair, answering him with a, “Good night, Tord!” Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long for Tord to fall asleep, but he still kept petting his hair. Soon enough, Edd fell asleep as well. He was still grinning in victory that he finally got Tord to sleep. At least now he knew how to get the other to sleep more. 


End file.
